Sweet Nothings
by Lyuna
Summary: 30 kisses, Gakuto/Jiroh. "Jiroh doesn't like Red. Gakuto loves it."
1. 5, Ano sa

_Fist Fic for the 30kisses comm, Gakuto/Jiroh_  
_I'll be posting the rest in this too, as to not cramp my archive with too much rubbish. :p  
_

* * *

A sharp "whack" was to be heard as Gakuto slapped Jiroh's backside. The boy had been sleeping, right before he was supposed to play a game. Again. Atobe had not been amused, nor was Gakuto, who was sent to wake the boy up. Also, again. Recently it somehow seemed Atobe took a liking to sending him to fetch Jiroh. Well, at least he didn't get into trouble for hitting him. It was about the only way he could think of waking him up. And he had tried a lot of things. 

"Oi, lazy ass! Get yourself over to the tennis courts right now, or "ore-sama" will get royally pissed again." he scowled at the form slowly starting to move in front of him, then turned on his heel, stalking away. Thus he missed the mischievous grin playing on the other boy's features, while not-so-sleepy eyes fixed themselves on his backside.

Jiroh almost jumped as their resident tensai's face suddenly shoved itself into his field of vision, making kissy-faces. He stared, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks, while Oshitari grinned at him. "You like him, don't you?"

"Hey, you know," he drawled, voice thick with his kansai accent, "maybe you should just tell him." Perhaps, he mused later, he really could have fried eggs on Jiroh's face then.


	2. 23, Candy

Celebrating Gakuto's birthday would usually not have been a bother for anyone, had there not been his wish. "I want to go eat ice cream", he had said. Just who in the world went to get ice cream in the middle of September when the days had already started getting colder and mostly the sun wasn't even to be seen. Thus Atobe found it very convenient for once that his father dragged him to some sort of business meeting on that particular day. It was, of course, with great regret that he had to inform Mukahi of that, but it was inevitable.

Shishido and Ohtori already had a date on that day – well, they had said there was an important test for Ohtori the next day and Shishido would help him study, but, really, who would ever need that _idiot's_ help studying anything that did not involve tennis? Thus Gakuto was sure it was just an excuse for them to get lovey-dovey with each other. Not that he minded, Shishido was way too annoying for his own good anyway. But still, he wanted candy, or, well, just anything sweet, and he loved ice cream, and he did not like it in the least that most of the Regulars just left him standing.

Kabaji would of course accompany Atobe – Gakuto swore the boy acted just like an obedient puppy at times – and he had not even invited Hiyoshi. That one would probably try and Gekokujou his ice cream or something. And he was annoying. Gakuto swore, the next time he tried to use that word around him he would kick his ass into next week. Or to the moon, that depended, and Hiyoshi's martial arts knowledge be damned.

Either way, he had somehow ended up going only with Yuushi –who would never leave his doubles partner alone on his birthday (Gakuto said that was because they were such great friends, Yuushi on the other hand insisted that it was because Gakuto's whining would become unbearable then) – and Jiroh. But the latter did not count, since he was just sitting there, half asleep as usual, anyway.

* * *

Gakuto pouted and proceeded to mash his ice cream with his spoon. It simply was not fair. He was turning seventeen, a quite significant age if one asked him, and almost all of his friends had deserted him. He picked up a spoon full of ice cream, though pausing mid-air, and sighed. This wasn't what he had thought about when he had said he wanted to go to the new parlour. Jiroh looked exceptionally bored, with his eyes half-closed and just staring holes into the air. And Yuushi wore that insufferable smirk he always had when he knew something you didn't. Neither had even bothered to order and ice cream.

His pout intensified, was interrupted though as something cold and wet started running down his hand. Gakuto gave an undignified squeak and quickly proceeded to lick it off, before sucking on the not-yet melted ice cream on his spoon. He was so distressed, he hadn't even noticed how it began to melt, which frustrated him even more. He frowned. Was it just him or had Jiroh suddenly turned slightly red? Yuushi was now openly grinning. Jiroh suddenly jumped up, breathing out something along the lines of "Bathroom" and dashed away. How he could turn so awake so suddenly was a mystery to Gakuto, so he blinked, spoon still hanging out of his mouth. And pouted some more. He couldn't see how the bathroom would be more interesting than his company.

* * *

Jiroh leaned against the bathroom stall, letting out a heavy sigh. His pants had become way too tight after seeing Gakuto's display , he had had to flee in order to not embarrass himself more than necessary. He could have been content just watching the other's pout (god, how could anyone be so incredibly _cute_) all day long, but then his ice cream had started dripping and he had_licked_ it off with that tiny, pink tongue of his. And how he had sucked on the ice cream. Jiroh could only imagine what it would be like to kiss that mouth, sliding his own tongue along those soft lips, eliciting soft moans and mewls, making him whimper for more, and – oh god. Jiroh groaned. He either needed a very cold shower right now, or, well. There was no shower nearby anyway.

When he finally returned, almost blushing like a little schoolboy, Gakuto just threw him a questioning glance. Yuushi, on the other hand, leaned over to him, whispering "You have some white stains on your pants there, Jiroh." And smirked.


	3. 26, If only I could make you mine

Gakuto's tennis was fascinating, he had always thought so. Sometimes, if he jumped really high, it almost looked like he had wings, carrying him wherever he wanted. On the courts he seemed to be entirely at ease, always jumping around, bending his body in ways he wouldn't have believed possible. And all the while taunting his opponents, showing off just how superior he was to them. Except when they were better than him. Gakuto would then grit his teeth and get angry, sometimes to the point where Yuushi would have to interfere, so he did not insult his teammates too much.

And yet, his eyes were almost always (when he was not playing Atobe and had to pay attention) following the little red-head around, entranced by his movements, sometimes wishing he could get even closer to watch. Though sometimes (lately it happened more often) he thought simply watching was not enough. He did not know when he had last taken a nap during practice – somehow no one else had noticed either – but the view he got here was infinitely better than any he could get during lessons. Especially when he flipped, yes, just like that, and he could watch Gakuto's shirt ride up, revealing skin that looked oh-so-very-soft… He licked his lips. Maybe, maybe there was some sort of chance for him. He certainly hoped so.

Clear, brown eyes also watched as Gakuto finished his opponent off, straight after bouncing over to where Yuushi was standing and jumping onto his back. More taunts and insults were thrown - he liked humiliating losers – until Yuushi's soft-yet-resolute voice reprimanded him to stop. Sure, their club had over 200 members, but that did not mean they should bully anyone out. Gakuto only grinned at his Doubles partner – he wished he would want to play Doubles with him – and somehow managed to look even cuter than before. He sighed, lips quick to form a pout afterwards. Yuushi was so lucky. Though, come to think of it, Gakuto never minded hugs from him either. Maybe he really should just tell him.

From across the court Yuushi looked over at Jiroh, a smug smile playing around his lips. He knew the other boy had been watching.

* * *

It was Gakuto's turn to clean and lock up today. Before they lost in the Regionals in his first High School year there had been staff at Hyoutei to do that, but since their coach could hardly kick all of the Regulars off the team he had decided that their punishment was taking care of the facilities themselves until they learned how to win again. Well, with Seigaku being almost fully reunited that hardly seemed possible nowadays. Gakuto snarled. He was sure those guys were inhuman monsters, created merely for Hyoutei's annoyance. Letting out an annoyed huff he kicked at the tennis net he was supposed to be folding. He was the only one who had barely grown a centimetre or two since Middle School, and his arms just weren't long enough for that kind of task. And, of course, when he was done everyone else would already have left, since he took so long and no one bothered waiting another hour before they could go home. Not even Yuushi.

Gakuto kicked open the door to the locker room, frustrated to no end. Really, the only good thing about being a Regular was that the eight of them had their own room. That, and… was someone _snoring_ there? He sighed in exasperation. If Jiroh had fallen asleep here it would probably take another hour until he had woken him up and would be able to go home. If it was within Gakuto's nature to cry he would surely have done so. Today really wasn't his day. First he only got a 29 in his Maths test, then he tripped and fell down the stairs (luckily he hadn't seriously hurt anything, just a couple of bruises here and there), Shishido had mocked at him about it ("Oh, but how can such a _great_ acrobat like you not manage a landing after that?"), at practice he could have sworn someone had been watching him and now Jiroh had managed to fall asleep in the locker rooms. Suddenly banging his head against a wall seemed to be a very valid option. But first he needed to wake that moron up, which usually a good slap or so would do. And right now he couldn't care less about hurting Jiroh in the process.

Just as he was starting to walk over to the boy something seemed to tug at his shoe, making him fall flat on the face. A flow of not-so-nice words started coming out of his mouth as he realized he had managed to trip over his _own fucking shoelaces_. What, just what exactly had he done to deserve that? But still, Mukahi Gakuto's did not cry, especially not over having a little bad luck. He grit his teeth, getting up again from the ground – and was staring straight into very brown, very, _very_ close eyes.

"Woah!" he jumped back a little, eyes wide and startled, hitting the lockers behind him. "Jesus Christ, Jiroh, ever heard of the concept of personal space?" How had the other managed to wake up so quickly anyway? This was _Jiroh_, for heaven's sake, and that one did not wake up from a little cursing. Yet, while he was still busy rambling to himself, he suddenly found Jiroh invading his personal bubble again. The boy had somehow managed to get about a head taller than him since Middle School, he absently noticed, still a little too busy wondering how Jiroh was, in fact, _not_ still sleeping.

His train of thought was interrupted, however, when the other boy lowered his head, tilting Gakuto's own chin up. "Err, Jiroh, what are you…?" was all he managed to get out before the other boy's lips covered his own in a short, but sweet kiss. He did nothing. He stared. Some part of his brain didn't even register as Jiroh nuzzled against his neck. "I really like you, you know. Really,_really_ like you." Jiroh smiled happily. Gakuto still didn't move. Had Jiroh really just… just _kissed_ him!


	4. 4, Our distance and that person

Gakuto found the ability to use his straw for blowing bubbles into his drink rather convenient. It was a great method to avoid Yuushi's questioning glance. Because, if Yuushi looked at him the right way, he knew he would just spill everything, and that would be embarrassing. It had been bad enough that he had run into him after he had basically fled from Hyoutei, having to tell him what made him do so would be mortifying. Though he was sitting across from Yuushi, who always knew more than he should anyway. He did not doubt that was the case this time as well, though one could always hope. Then again, most likely the deer-in-the-headlights look Gakuto had worn when he had run had probably given Yuushi all the clues that he needed.

"So, how far did he take it with you?" Gakuto almost blew into his straw hard enough to make the drink come out of the glass. Cheeks reddening he tried shooting his Doubles partner a baleful glare, though failing miserably.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied, displeasure evident in his voice. Why did Yuushi always have to be so terribly direct about everything? It wasn't fair. And he wasn't supposed to know about this. As the other just lifted an amused eyebrow, Gakuto grit his teeth, blush intensifying. "He kissed me."

"That's all?" Gakuto watched him blink, apparently in surprise. "With all that pent-up sexual frustration I thought he would have pinned you to the floor and ravished you." Gakuto was fairly sure he would have made a nice impression of a fish right then, while Yuushi just glanced at him, tapping at his nose. He always did that when he was thinking. That was beside the point though. He had been sexually harassed, by Jiroh nonetheless, and all his supposed best friend was thinking about was why he had not actually been raped?

"What the fuck, Yuushi! A bit of constructive advice would be nice here, you know. If you already go sniffling into other people's life…" Gakuto was seething. He should be worried if he was okay, damnit.

"Well then. How was it?" An inquiring look was sent his direction, while Gakuto merely blinked, confused about what the other meant.

"Huh?"

Yuushi rolled his eyes, exasperated. "How did you like it, of course. Silly." How did he…. huh?

"What the _fuck_, Yuushi! I'm not gay!" Gakuto all but screamed, making half the restaurant they were currently sitting in stare at them. He shot a half-hearted apologetic glance into the room, but really, there were more important matters to attend to right now than worrying about potentially getting kicked out or being glared at. What the hell was Yuushi thinking? The only ones he had ever tried dating before were girls (not that that had ever worked out, they always claimed he was either "too short" or "too girly"), and he hadn't even thought about going out with a boy. That was just plain gross. Although, he had to admit, some of the guys he knew (and Yuushi and Jiroh definitely belonged to that group) were not exactly hard on the eye. That did not make him gay though.

"Let me guess." Yuushi wore that smirk again. That 'I-know-something-you-don't-and-I'm-going-to-rub-it-in-right-now' smirk. Sometimes he really thought Yuushi should be forbidden. "It did not feel all that bad, and you actually kind of liked it." Gakuto blushed. He had _not_ liked it at all! Even though Jiroh's lips had been so very soft, and he had smelled of vanilla, and there had been some sort of spark and butterflies in his stomach when he had kissed him, and… okay, so maybe he did like it, just a little bit. But that still did not make him gay… right?

Gakuto blushing and drifting off into his own little world was all the confirmation Yuushi needed. He would have to go and have a little talk with Jiroh later.

* * *

Jiroh was happy. He had actually gotten to kiss Gakuto this time, and it had been really nice. He had tasted so good (not like cherries or strawberries or all that stuff you could read in some trashy romance novel), he had just tasted like Gakuto. Which was actually more than just nice. He would certainly have to do that again. Gakuto himself having run away did not really disturb Jiroh. Of course he was going to run away, after all the boy thought he was straight, but the way his hands had been shaking, Jiroh was sure he had liked it at least a little. Jiroh curled up on his bed, smiling. Really, so much better than just dreaming about doing stuff to him. He closed his eyes, ready to indulge in his favorite Gakuto-Fantasy, when suddenly the phone in his room started beeping. Jiroh pouted, answering it with a slightly sleepy "Yeah?"

"Young Master, Oshitari-sama is downstairs in the entrance hall, asking to see you." Yuushi? What was he doing here? Well, he probably had found out that he kissed Gakuto, but why did he want to talk to him? Before, he had only ever thrown glances and made annoying comments no one needed to hear, but he had never searched Jiroh out himself… strange.

"Bring him up to my room, please." he answered the maid who was waiting on the phone for orders. Even if this was Yuushi, he didn't exactly feel like making his way over to the entrance. It took far too long, and he would have to take the stairs. And Yuushi wanted to talk to him, so he could come up here himself, period.

When there was a short knock on the door, Jiroh was almost asleep again. He had stayed up all day after all, and he needed to catch up on his sleep (besides which, napping was fun).

"Yuushi…" he mumbled in greeting, barely registering when the other sat himself on the side of his bed, uninvited. He grumbled lightly. Bet Yuushi wanted him awake, and for that he would have to sit up again, when his bed had just been so very comfortable.

"So you finally made your move, huh? Though I honestly must say, I thought you would do more than just kiss him." Yuushi's gaze was unreadable, as Jiroh pouted back at him. So that was it.

"I also told him I like him." he said, tone slightly reproachful. In his eyes that certainly counted as 'something more', and to hell with Yuushi. He probably thought he should have seduced Gakuto or something. Just because he fantasized about that (well, not only that, but he needn't know that), did not mean he would actually try it on Gakuto, especially not when he had just confessed. Stupid Yuushi.

"Hmm, I see…" Yuushi's eyes crinkled in amusement at Jiroh's display of almost-innocence. He knew the boy lusted after Gakuto, had seen _that_ look in his eyes far too often, but it was sort of cute how he would try and take care of Gakuto's feelings first before attending to his own. Though that wouldn't do. "I ran into him today, you know." he continued, eyes still fixed on Jiroh's. "He told me he was not gay. Though I might have started to convince him otherwise." So he still thought he liked girls better. Jiroh nibbled on his lower lip. That wasn't good. He _needed_ Gakuto. Him rejecting Jiroh, just because he thought girls were the better choice was something he didn't even want to think about. But Yuushi was trying to convince him that boys were equally good, right? And Yuushi was on his side… right?

"Well, Gakuto is coming over to my house to study tomorrow anyway." Yuushi smirked, sort of evilly, Jiroh thought, leaning down and speaking in a low voice. "If you're not quick I may well take him for myself." With that Yuushi (elegantly as ever) turned around, swaggering from the room. Jiroh stared after him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He had been after Gakuto for so long, it was just plain mean of Yuushi to go and try doing something like this. Just when he had finally confessed to Gakuto. He clenched his hands into fists, biting his lower lip once again. He would not cry. Jumping up he began to get dressed again, intent on finding Gakuto. He would absolutely not let Yuushi snag him from under his nose.

When Yuushi watched Jiroh rushing out of his house from the alley next to it, he nodded to himself, smiling. "Mission accomplished." 

* * *

The street courts had already emptied when Gakuto was still sitting there, thinking about what Yuushi (and, most of all, Jiroh) had said. His parents wouldn't care. They were away on some sort of business trip for the next few days anyway, and the maids were used to him not coming home at all, or at least only very late. They never told on him either.

So, Jiroh liked him, huh? And he was supposed to have liked what he did. Well, there was not much use to him denying that, he could not very well lie about his own feelings (besides, he wore his heart on his tongue anyways). But liking Jiroh back? Thinking about going out with him? Gakuto really didn't know what to do. What would his parents say? What would other people think? Of course, none of the Regulars would mind. They would nod (probably tell him it was about time) and go on about their own business. Hiyoshi had something going on with Atobe, Shishido and Ohtori were together (they were so obvious, it was painful sometimes) and Yuushi generally could have whomever he wanted anyway. Maybe he was the weird one for being the only one _not_ gay on the team. Or maybe there was something in the water.

Gakuto almost jumped when his cell phone started ringing. Who in the world would call him at this time of the night? Normal people should already be asleep, for heaven's sake. His heart almost jumped into his throat when he saw it was in fact Jiroh calling him. What could he want now? Getting up and pacing around he finally pressed the 'receive' button.

"Yes?"

"Gakuto!" Jiroh sounded abnormally out of breath and not tired. Frowning, Gakuto slightly wondered what had happened. "Where are you? The maids at your house said you hadn't returned home since school and no one knew where you would be either. Are you alright?"

Bloody hell, Jiroh was starting to sound like Ohtori, worrying about everyone and everything. He was 17, he could very well take care of himself. "I'm fine and at the street courts. Really, there's no need to—"

Jiroh cut him off, however, just answering with a "I'll be right there!"

"Wait a second, you don't need to…. bastard hung up on me." Why the hell had Jiroh been calling anyway. And what the fuck had he meant… okay, why had he been at his house? Gakuto caught a strand of red hair and started chewing on it. That was not good. Not good at all. He did not know what Jiroh wanted, but the point was, he was coming here, and now, and Gakuto still hadn't sorted his feelings out.

"Shit." He kicked at a little pebble. What did Jiroh want? He couldn't possibly demand an answer so shortly after he had…. he had… Gakuto felt a blush creeping back onto his cheeks. He did that way too often recently, and he was not happy about it. If anyone other than his friends saw that his reputation would be completely ruined. But no matter. He had to figure out what he would say to…

"Gakuto!" …Jiroh. Before he arrived. He was _so_ screwed. His heart started beating a little faster at the other boy approaching. That big grin he always wore when he was excited really looked cute, he mentally noted, right after berating himself. Jiroh was a guy. He did not like Jiroh that way. He was not… but why wouldn't his heart stop beating so fast?

Either way, Jiroh was too fast approaching. Gakuto backed away slowly, almost sure of what was to come. Jiroh jumped, embracing Gakuto and effectively tripping them both, making them tumble to the ground. Gakuto rubbed his head, grumbling.

"Goddamnit, Jiroh, I told you not to try and glomp me. You're way too tall for that now." He was absolutely not going to say he was the one who was too short and couldn't handle the weight. Nu-uh. Not happening. Nonetheless, he couldn't deny how it felt sort of nice to have Jiroh lying on top of him like that, nuzzling his head against Gakuto's chest. He blushed. Again. Definitely something in the water.

"Ne, Gakuto… won't you please go out with me?" Puppy eyes. Oh, how he detested them. He used them himself far too often, but they worked on him just as well. And god, Jiroh was just so _cute_.

Swallowing his pride, Gakuto nodded. "Alright." After all, his heart still had not slowed down, and he couldn't help thinking how sweet and cute Jiroh actually was, and giving it a try wouldn't hurt.

Jiroh literally beamed at him. "Great, because I won't let Yuushi have you." And then pressed a big, loving smooch on his new boyfriend's cheek.

Gakuto stared, comprehending what Jiroh had just revealed. Yuushi had _planned_ all of this. Both of them had been totally manipulated into getting together.

"_Yuuuuuushiiiiiii_!" Gakuto wailed out into the night. Oh, he was so going to give him hell for this. And then, maybe, he would thank him afterwards.


	5. 8, Our own world

_There's smut in here. Sort of. Badly written smut, I'm warning you. though it's nothing really graphic._

* * *

Gakuto did not want to tell the team he was together with Jiroh now. It was bothersome enough how he had to work out his own feelings of not-straight-ness, having other people gossip about his love life was not something he needed to accompany that. Yuushi, of course, knew from the start. Firstly because he had practically set them up (Gakuto still owed him at least two hours worth of ranting into his ear for that) and secondly because he always knew everything. It was irritating.

Chewing on his hair he watched as Jiroh – his boyfriend, he thought, almost blushing again – seemingly without effort beat one of the first years to the ground. Slouched shoulders and sloppy movements ceased quickly once he was finished though, and Jiroh literally bounced over to where Gakuto was standing. He tried shooting him a warning glare (Jiroh tended to forget where they were), but apparently he was so entranced and happy of the sight of him that he didn't even register that. Two seconds later he found himself flat on his back, lips firmly pressed against his, sliding and massaging, the tip of a tongue softly licking, asking for entrance…

An amused wolf whistle (how Yuushi managed to make _that_ sound amused was beyond Gakuto's ability to comprehend) broke him out of his rapture, realizing where he was and what they had just done. He quickly shoved Jiroh off him, or rather, tried to, failing miserably, then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He somehow had to remedy this.

"Shit" he muttered, when he noticed how all of the Regulars were staring at him and Jiroh. The latter had just blinked at him in confusion as he had broken the kiss, then apparently decided it didn't matter much and snuggled up to Gakuto's chest. Oh, he was so done for.

"Well, well…" a very broadly grinning Shishido said, peering down into Gakuto's face (which was beginning to heat up considerably). "What was that last month with you being the only 'normal' one on this team?"

Of course, Gakuto had jumped up, shouting something along the lines of "Shut up, stupid jerk" and then some, but trying to pummel his face in had not worked how he had wanted it to at all. After all, the only thing Shishido had to do to keep him away was to stretch his arm out and hold him away at that distance.

"Really, Mukahi," he continued, grinning even wider, "that's so lame." Not even Choutaroh's voice ('Hey, but if you think about it, it almost is a straight relationship. You sort of do look like a girl'), filled with indignation ('Finally wanted to join the cool kids, huh?') stopped him from picking on Gakuto ('If I had known earlier, Kaidoh told me Kikumaru was interested some time ago') that day.

The worst part though was when Yuushi 'accidentally' revealed Gakuto was sleeping over at Jiroh's that day. He had decided then and there that he wouldn't talk to Yuushi for a week… or at least a couple of days. The innuendos following that statement up would surely last him a lifetime, and he was sure he hadn't even been mortified that much when he was being questioned by Yuushi about how his (so far nonexistent) sex life with Jiroh was coming along. He could have hugged Atobe for once when he decided to end practice early that day, because it was Friday and that evening his father was hosting a gala he absolutely needed to attend. If only the stares at him would stop.

* * *

Gakuto had thought, once he _had_ started thinking about it, that Jiroh would have a king-sized bed, possibly with curtains drawn around it and lots of pillows and blankets draped onto it. Instead, the first thing he noticed when he went into the room was how the bed was entirely normal sized. With all the sleep Jiroh needed he really had expected something more impressive. But then again it really was none of his concern what kind of a bed his boyfriend slept in.

He slipped his bag off his shoulder and onto the soft carpet with a slight 'thud,' he plopped himself down next to it. "Man. Practice sure was hell today." He was still disgruntled over what Jiroh had done, but it had happened and he couldn't reverse time, so he would just have to deal. Besides, they would probably have found out sooner or later anyway. With Yuushi's big mouth. He hadn't even noticed he was grumbling out loud until Jiroh's head appeared in his field of vision, pout evident.

"I upset you, didn't I? I'm sorry…" Gakuto felt a twinge of guilt at the tone of the other boy's voice. It was clear Jiroh was distressed by his behaviour, something he could not stand, at all. A distressed Jiroh was an unhappy one and no matter how cute he looked when he was pouting like this, it always made Gakuto feel like he had dome something incredibly stupid. Which he probably had, considering how rudely he had just tried shoving the other boy off him. He frowned.

"No, look.. it's just… you know…" How did one go and explain things like that? It was obvious Jiroh didn't know why he had wanted their relationship to be kept secret, and to some point he could understand that. But still… "I just didn't want everyone to make fun of us, you know, like they did today." he tried, adding a "Filthy snobs" under his breath. Taking in Jiroh's crestfallen look he stood up, embracing the taller boy tightly. "I'm sorry, too." he mumbled, face pressed against his chest. It probably had been silly to think they could have hidden it forever. And, worse, he had hurt Jiroh in wanting to do so. But gazing up at his boyfriend's now finally smiling face he knew it was alright.

* * *

They had had a disagreement over sleeping arrangements. While Gakuto insisted he wanted an extra futon rolled out for him, Jiroh thought it would be perfectly fine if they just slept in his bed. They were boyfriends after all, so nothing was wrong with that, no? In the end he gave in to Gakuto though, seeing as he had a point in saying his bed was too small for two people. Besides, who could ever resist those adorable puppy eyes.

Either way, Jiroh was unable to tear his eyes from his boyfriend as he emerged from the bathroom. He remembered Gakuto complaining sometime that he still had to buy his clothes in the kid's section, since he was so short, but he hadn't really thought about it, until now – when the very same was wearing baby blue pyjamas with little kittens printed all over it. Jiroh was sure it would have looked ridiculous on any other 17-years-old , but on Gakuto it was the pure definition of sugary sweet, which should have been quite disturbing in itself. But he had always thought his boyfriend looked so very cute, but this, this was almost squee-worthy.

"What'cha looking at?" Gakuto mumbled, arms stretching over his head and suppressing a yawn – meanwhile flashing part of his abdomen at Jiroh. He stared, slowly licking his lips. Gakuto lifted an eyebrow. Jiroh pounced.

A short "Eep" was to be heard from Gakuto as Jiroh toppled him over, pressing his lips against his own once more. They were lucky the soft carpet caught his fall - Gakuto did _not_ like pain, though forming coherent thoughts was starting to exceed Jiroh's ability of thinking, with his boyfriend's body writhing under him, tongues entwined.

A soft whimper fell from Gakuto's lips as his hands started fumbling with the buttons on his top, mouth following to whatever part of his soft skin was newly exposed. He had been anticipating it, but the softness of his skin caught Jiroh by surprise, completely enrapturing him. He did not know how long they had been lying there, touching, fumbling, yet somehow skin was suddenly rubbing on bare skin, the feeling overwhelming every fantasy he had ever had, erasing every last wet dream from his memory. This was just so much better.

An embarrassingly loud moan escaped his lips as Gakuto brushed against him, just _there_, and he faintly thought he was glad he lived in such a large house. Anywhere else a pair of mortified parents would surely have come barging in by now, stopping any further contact between the two boys. That thought was quickly forgotten, however as Gakuto's fingers were back, mirroring the motions he was using on him. Even that was cute – though first and foremost it felt fucking incredible – it seemed, Gakuto had no sexual experience yet whatsoever. All the better for him though, the more innocent he was the more he could teach him.

Stifling another moan, Jiroh loosened Gakuto's hold on him, lowering himself, down, down, just there, licking and sucking at silky flesh, while his hand proceeded to skim along his boyfriend's buttocks, searching. He would make Gakuto know pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, and he was going to be very thorough with it. That is, until the other's hand wrapped itself around his wrist, stopping it's descend. Confused he looked up, only to be met with a very stubborn – if still glazed with lust – gaze.

"I'm not gonna be the one to take it up the ass." Okay, maybe not so innocent after all.


	6. 30, Kiss

_Crack. Pure, undisguised crack. Silliness. More crack. Random Monty Python references. Crack. I'm warning you.  
_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away (though maybe not all that far, considering where the dear reader lives) there once was a fungal King, named Hiyoshi.

That King reigned long and prosper, ignored by his citizens and burning witches that were made of wood, though his history was bloody. Since before there had been a generous, beautiful Other King, named Buchou, or sometimes just Atobe-sama by his followers. The Other King was to name the fungal King as his successor. However, the very same had better, more sinister plans. With the magic of Gekokujou (a magic murmured to entrance its user so much that it would turn impossible not to use it over and over again) he overthrew the Other King's reign and banished him to the Very Edge of his Kingdom (which wasn't all that far away, since the Kingdom was only a small one).

Thus the fungal King took over reign before his time, and there was much rejoicing, with minstrels and all. Hiyoshi also found himself a beautiful wife named Oshitari. She was rumoured to be a genius by many, and indeed, it was only after the birth of their lovechild Gakuto that Hiyoshi found out his wife was actually a husband. Then again he should have figured that out earlier, because there were no females in his kingdom. Well. Maybe three or four. No one ever questioned how it had been possible for him to carry out the child either. He was a _genius_ after all, and they were able to do all kinds of cool stuff.

There were also rumours of the Other King having found his true love in a pretty boy (since he preferred boys over men) named Ohtori and they were said to have born a beautiful daughter named Jiroh – not, it was a boy – in fact it was androgynous! Though, while no one was sure about the gender of this child, everyone agreed that he/she/it was very cute and pretty (though at times a little too sleepy).

So, upon his 16th birthday the Brave Sir Knight (who had defeated many and taunted more and taunted them a second time) Gakuto, who was rumoured to be almost as brave as King Hiyoshi, who was supposed to be almost as pretty as Princess Jiroh, who was apparently almost as uke-in-denial as Lord Taki and who was said to be almost as blunt as a peasant called Shishido…

-Intermission plays-  
Please be patient while the narrator tries to catch her breath.

… was sent out on his quest to search for the Princess Jiroh, whom he was to marry, by order of his father, fungal King Hiyoshi, who was currently busy gekokujou-ing his wife's shoe-collection.

On his journey he encountered many dangers, shrubberies, Mysterious Monsters of Gyaaaaaaaah, a female and beach volleyball, complete with Iwashi Mizu ™. Of course he defeated them all thoroughly, by fair games of Tinnes, which could always solve any and all problems. It also enabled him to fly. Tinnes was a very popular sport in the Kingdom, which almost everyone (which means everyone except one of the four living girls) played. With Tinnes you could suddenly change your appearance, make Dinosaurs extinct (as one famous fable said), or, as stated previously, fly. In general one could say playing Tinnes gave you super-powers.

Meanwhile, on the Very Edge of the Kingdom…

… Atobe-sama's boytoy, Ohtori, was not amused. Not only had their lovechild surpassed him in cuteness, now the Other King had taken to pampering him/her/it into oblivion as well. So Ohtori decided (while smiling very sweetly and nice and overall being a very good wife) that Jiroh needed to be taken care of. He counseled with his magic mirror (because, you know, in every fairytale there needs to be a magic mirror somewhere), who bluntly told him Jiroh was much cuter and more loved than him, and he should just poison him/her/it or something (because poison is the only way evil mothers will ever get to kill their children with in fairytales).

Of course, the mirror was not really magic, it was just the peasant Shishido who had hidden behind it and wanted to play a prank on Ohtori for dumping him a couple of years ago. Oh well. It was a good prank, he thought, but he didn't quite want Jiroh to die. So he somehow manipulated Ohtori into thinking he had already poisoned the Princess, after he thoroughly knocked him/her/it out in a game of Tinnes. And since this is a fairytale it obviously worked and Jiroh's sleeping body was put into the highest tower of the castle (that's where royals put their dead/eternally sleeping/cursed after all), to be protected by Lord Taki the Ukeish.

As it so happens rumours of the Princess' sleep (because Princesses never just die) started to reach Gakuto's ear and made him groan. That was, after all, the only problem in the Kingdom that could not be solved with a round of Tinnes. Instead he had read somewhere that Sleeping Princesses could only be awakened by a kiss, which would be very bothersome. He was uke-in-denial after all, and uke's couldn't just go around and kiss people. They _were_ kissed, after acting appropriately weepy. But then again his parents had sent him, and his parents both were a lot more seme than him, and he couldn't just disobey.

As he finally arrived at the castle the only obstacle in his way (since Ohtori was busy with the Other King for make-up sex) was Lord Taki. But since Gakuto was only _almost_ as uke-in-denial as Lord Taki he was able to order him out of the way and ascend to where the Princess was sleeping. Seeing him/her/it he felt a slight tinge of jealousy, since he was only almost as pretty as her, but acted appropriately awed and love-struck, as a proper Sir Knight is supposed to when seeing a Sleeping Princess. And thus he gallantly leaned over him/her/it (trying not to bravely run away) and kissed him/her/it softly.

And blinked, as he received no reaction whatsoever. That was not fair! he had defeated a shrubbery, had played the Mysterious Monster of Gyaaaaaaaah, survived a female, taunted the opposing team when they lost in beach volleyball, drank Iwashi Mizu™, and now the stupid Princess refused to wake up, even when he pushed his uke-ness aside and kissed her. Not fair! Gakuto stomped his foot. Somewhere a fish hopped out of a lake and died. He thwacked the princess over his/her/its head. She rubbed her eyes. And then jumped him, like a true seme should.

And thus they all lived happily ever after

(Except for Shishido, who was still pining after Ohtori and only years after managed to convince the Other King that they should just try a Threesome.)


	7. 19, Red

Jiroh doesn't like red, but he absolutely adores the colours of Gakuto's hair. Normal red is way too bright and he can't sleep well when there are red things around (it's very distracting), but Gakuto's hair is different. It isn't very bright, it's a very dark red, and Jiroh really likes how the red only comes through when it's really light outside.  
When he leans on Gakuto's shoulder he is tickled by some of the strands and it feels really nice, and smells good, like cherries. Sometimes it makes Jiroh wonder if he tastes like that, too.  
Jiroh likes the red of Gakuto's hair, because it makes him want to kiss the other, and his kisses are very sweet (though they don't taste like cherries at all.)

Gakuto hates his hair. He loves red and he would like to wear it so much, but it would clash horribly with his hair and therefore he can't. The only time he likes it, is when Jiroh leans in and nuzzles his head against his shoulder, because (he only figured that out after a long time) Jiroh likes Gakuto's hair.  
So when Jiroh kisses him and mumbles "Still not cherry" afterwards he is really happy his hair is red, because it will keep Jiroh kissing him like that until it's not just his hair that's like cherries.


End file.
